Strange Little Story...
by Kari Sena
Summary: freaky story!!! Beware! no sense involved! if you like reading fics that really have no meaning whatsoever, then this is right for you!!


On the Verge of My Heart (which absolutely does not make sense, or have anything to do with this story)  
  
  
  
This, as you may have already guessed, is an Anime crossover, consisting of a few Nickelodeon characters. My friend called me up, I told her to write a story about Mimi going to the mall, she told me to write a story about people looking at the Sailor Moon SuperS #4 comic book, and this is what was made. Behold my creation! Bwahahahmahahahahmwahahahbwahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina, Rei and Usagi were looking at a coloring book. "Mina! Girls! Get over here!" Setsuna cried. The three girls rushed over. "Huh huh huh huh huh??" They asked.   
"We're gonna have a party!" Sestuna told them." Invite all your friends!" They rushed to the phone. There was two phone lines so Mina and Rei fought over one of them while Usagi used the other to call Naaga, Lorelei, and Shampoo, who was taking a bath. Rei won the arm wrestling contest so she got to call her friends first. She called Sora and Lina Inverse. Mina called Mimi and Angelica Pickles. Ami and Makoto both wanted to call Doug Funnie, so Hotaru offered to call for them.  
Soon everyone was together. "Look! Look! I have the Sailor Moon Super S Number 4 comic book!" Sora called out. Everyone rushed over to look. "Holy balls!" screamed Doug.   
"I didn't know balls were holy." Angelica said.  
"No," Doug said."Look!" He pointed to a picture in the back of the book. There were four groups of the Sailor Senshi. Haruka and Michiru, Rei and Mina, Makoto and Ami, and Setsuna and Hotaru. "And the worst thing is," Mimi remarked."that they're all naked!" Everyone screamed when she said that. "Hah!" said Naaga."They're covered up more than I am!" At this everyone turned around to look at Naaga, who was very pleased with herself. They all had the weird look with slanty eyes and slashes across their faces (also known as the "grr..." face). "What? It's true!" She said. They all went back to their comic-book-looking.   
"Hey! I have a really cool coloring book! It's a Rugrats one!" Usagi shouted.  
"Wow! Maybe Princess Angelica is in there!" Angelica said as she fluttered her eyelashes. They looked at the coloring book for a while. Setsuna came in and offered some cookies to everyone. Then she asked, "Why DID they put those pictures in that comic book anyway?" They all looked at her like she was a freak. "Duh," said Lina."because they wanted to." Shampoo agreed. Her hair was still wet. "Hey!' she said. "Who wants to take a picture of me in the bathtub?" Lorelei rushed to the bathroom. Why? Because,"The water's always warm when Shampoo's around!"   
But hey, I thought Shampoo only went for guy-type Ranma? I guess her straight road down the highway of life took a sudden turn. Oh well. At least she'll fit in. In the meantime, Michiru suggested that everyone go to the mall. Haruka drove them in her convertible. Mimi wanted to get some chocolate olives before everyone fainted again. They rushed to Spencers to buy some "stuff." Sora was complaining that it wasn't a love store and they shouldn't be buying the "stuff" here. They bought it anyway and went home to have some fun.  
Meanwhile, Haruka brought up smashing the Omega 2000. When Mimi asked what it was, Haruka smiled sweetly and told her that she needn't worry, for it had nothing to do with her milk mustache. Rei was taken aback by her remark, and informed Mimi that her face had no need for cleaning, which, by the way, brings up the subject of Sasami, who was passing by. Sasami stopped as she saw the purple Mustang, which was being driven not only by Haruka, but assisted by Angelica.  
The alien princess looked puzzled by the bunch, especially since Shampoo's hair was still soaking. "Why can't you be more sanitary?" questioned Sasami, who had a reputation for getting awfully filthy by scrubbing the toilets. Shampoo replied as calm as anyone could be, "I DO AS I LIKE!"   
Setsuna, on the other hand, has a way of words. She only uses them for cleaning, mostly as she orders Hotaru around for chores. Pluto is the Sailor Goddess, as they all say. Only kills when she feels like it, which is mostly when she is upset. She gets the maddest when there is work to be done. And, by the way, Hotaru does make quite a few messes. Many reporters from Hightenview Terrace (have I spelled it right?) have reported her damaging the radio tower a few times. Oh yeah, when was the last time we saw Blackwargreymon?  
At the time of disaster, Sora's jaw had broken off. Her daughter's black hair corresponded with her dark white eyes. The days were growing closer, the days when the sun would turn blue, the color of the water she drinks. Her eyes, the blue color of the water she drinks. His eyes, the clear color of the water he drinks. His eyes have the more sanitary complexion, adding life to the lips. The lips, the red color of the diamonds he swallows....  
  
  
To Be Continued!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hah! Did you really think that there would be a sequel? Shame on you!!!!  
You dirty, dirty child you! You need a bath! How about taking one with Shampoo!? That would be nice, wouldn't it? 


End file.
